One Night Can Shape the Rest of Your Life
by Alexandra Scheltov
Summary: One last night with Eric changed Donna's life forever
1. Back to Wisconsin

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written. It's set in Donna's point of view for now, but that changes about halfway through the story._

**March 18****th****, 1987**

I had no idea what I was doing here. I haven't seen him or any of my old friends since the night I left for college. Even though 7 years have passed, I still want him. I kept thinking about that kiss, our last kiss, on New Year's Eve. It had left me wanting more, and it had taken everything that I had to leave the next morning for college.

Tomorrow I would be leaving for New York. Working at the Sun Times in Chicago had been great, but I had finally gotten my dream job: a columnist at Rolling Stone. But tonight I just wanted to act like I was 18 again. I was going to chill out, reconnect with my old friends, and then leave, not telling anyone where I was going.

It was a coincidence that the last night before I had to go was his birthday. It was weird; I never went to any of my friends' birthday parties, even though I was always invited. 27 wasn't a special age either. But since I'm moving to the other side of the country tomorrow, I felt like I needed to see everyone one last time.

I pulled into the driveway of the house that felt more like home than any other house in the world. I turned off the car, took a deep breath, and got out.

"Donna, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Oh my God! How are you? It's been so long!"

Kitty Forman has always been like a mother to me. She welcomed me into her home over the years and was nice to me even after I had broken up with Eric.

"It's great to see you Kitty," I said, coming in for a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you Donna! You've gotten even more beautiful with age. Everyone's in the basement. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you." Kitty said, leading me inside.

The basement. I don't think that there's any place in the world that has as much significance to me.

I could hear chatters and uproarious laughter from downstairs that guaranteed that I was in the right place. I prayed that they wouldn't be angry with me and how I had left all those years ago.

"Hi," I said with a twinge of nervousness in my voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. They were all there: Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Jackie, what I assumed were their kids, but I couldn't find Eric.

"Hey guys, what the hell is-?" he started as he was coming out of Hyde's old room with Red. "Oh my God."

The next thing I knew, his arms were around me. Soon after, everyone followed, and I was wrapped in a blanket made of my old friends.

"Daddy, daddy, who is that?" a little girl who I assumed was Betsy Kelso asked.

"That's your Aunt Donna," Kelso answered.

I smiled. Even after 7 years of absence, they welcomed me back like I hadn't been gone at all.

I spent the rest of the night catching up with everyone. Jackie was still a chatterbox, but she had gotten less bitchy over the years. She and Hyde had moved to Dallas where he helped run a local chain of record stores and she, after many failed attempts at trying out for the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders, became a weather girl. They had a 2 year old daughter and were thinking about having another baby.

Kelso and Brooke had gotten married around the time that Betsy was 3. After they got married, they had twin boys, who were now 4, named Elliot and Connor. They moved to Orland Park about an hour outside of Chicago and said that they loved my writing for the Sun Times.

Fez, as it turns out, is gay. He's been with his partner Chad for almost 2 years. They both work as entertainers in Vegas.

Eric became a teacher. He lives in Milwaukee, where he teaches the third grade. His twenties had been very good to him. He had gotten more muscular and rugged over the past few years.

After chatting with everyone and enjoying cake and other birthday festivities, it was time for me to go, but I felt the need to stay instead. I needed to talk to Eric and tell him how I feel. After everyone was gone, I stayed in the basement with Eric and helped him clean up.

"Wow, I can't believe how much has changed," I said.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Donna, I've missed you so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you." Eric practically blurted out.

"Wow Eric, I've missed you too. I didn't think that I could miss someone so much."

He kissed me. There was such a large amount of passion in that one little kiss. It made me tingle.

"Look Donna, I want you, hell, I need you tonight. Let's have one last night together where we just explore each other with burning passion and then return to our lives the next day. What do you say?" he asked me.

Without thinking, I leaned in to kiss him. I knew that I wanted more than one night with him, but I would be moving tomorrow. A night with him would be the perfect way to say goodbye to my life in the Midwest.

Throughout the cab ride to Milwaukee, we reminisced about the times we had together in high school. The next thing I knew, we were entangled with each other. His skin felt smooth and cool as it collided with mine. He kissed me all over and I began to moan. This felt so incredible, so energizing. I never wanted it to end.


	2. Little Black Box

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like it so far. Just a heads up: these next two chapters are a little bit short. Also, I'm just going to tell you right now that this story is not a typical Eric/Donna story because they are not actually together for a majority of it. I just wanted to try something a little bit different. Regardless, I hope that you'll continue to read it.

I woke up the next morning feeling off. Even though the sex was mind blowing, I felt weird, like something had gone wrong.

Eric wasn't there. I guess that he had just stepped out for a second.

Out of boredom and curiosity, I began to rummage through his dresser draws. In the third one down, I found a small black box. Inside, there was an engagement ring. At that moment, Eric came back.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "I picked up some stuff for breakfast."

"What the hell is this?" I asked him, holding up the box.

"Um, well, that's an engagement ring," he replied nervously.

"Look Eric, you are the love of my life, and I hope that I am still yours too, but I can't get married to you. Maybe if we started dating again, but for right now, I can't."

"It's not for you."

"What?"

"I've been seeing this girl for about 3 years now. You didn't expect for me to wait for you forever, did you?"

"Wait, so, you have a girlfriend, but you slept with me anyway?"

"Yes, Donna, because even though I love Sarah, seeing you just reminded me of my life before her and how everything used to be. You and I, together. Donna, we were unstoppable. After last night, I feel like I don't want to marry her anymore. Please run away with me."

"I can't believe you Eric! It would be fine if you didn't have a girlfriend, but I didn't think that you were the type of guy that would cheat on a girl. I can't be with you. I'm leaving Chicago and never coming back to the Midwest again. I hope that you and Sarah have a wonderful life together."

I ran out, not really thinking about anything. I silently cried almost all the way to the airport. Eric was starting a new life with someone else and, going to New York, I would be doing the same.


	3. The Test Is Positive

**April 1987**

About a month after moving to New York, I began feeling sick. I would throw up almost every morning, and I began to feel tired all the time. At first, I had no idea what was wrong with me, but then I realized that my period was almost 3 weeks late.

A million thoughts started racing through my head. I can't be pregnant. Eric and I used protection, I swear that we did.

. . .

"You're test came back as positive Miss Pinciotti. Your baby's due in mid December. Congratulation!"

"Th-thank you Doctor,"

I couldn't believe it. Eric had put a living, breathing human inside of me. I began to feel nauseous. I needed to call Eric, but I don't know the number to his apartment in Milwaukee. I knew Red and Kitty's number by heart, but it would be weird to call then about this, especially if Eric is engaged to that Sarah girl by now.

I came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to fly to Milwaukee and tell Eric in person. When I got to the city, I went straight to his apartment. He wasn't there. I started to wander around the city, hoping that I would see him somewhere. I found him at Back Bay Park with a brunette girl. I remained out of his sight so that if anything happened, I could slip away unnoticed. I was about to approach him when he got down on one knee and took the brunette girl's hand.

"Sarah, you're so beautiful. These last 3 years with you have been amazing. I can't think of anyone else that I would want to spend my life with."

"Really Eric? What about her?" Sarah sounded kind of bitchy.

"That was a mistake. I should have never slept with her. I promise that I'll never see her again."

"Okay. I trust you. I can't think of anyone else that I would want to spend my life with either."

He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Once he got up, she kissed him.

I held back yelling at them or crying so that they wouldn't hear me. I got out of the park as fast as I could.

I knew that what he told her was a lie. It was true that he would probably never see me again or meet his unborn child. He didn't even know what city I lived in. But I knew that Sarah was his second choice, and if I had stayed in Point Place, that would be me receiving that ring.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Do you like this idea? Or do you think that this is horrible? I just wanted to do something that's never really been done before. It all works out in the end, I promise!


	4. Planned Parenthood

**May 1987**

** After I got back from Milwaukee, I began to question whether or not I should keep this baby. With my new job, I didn't know if I would have enough time to take care of him or her. He or she would also grow up without knowing their father. That was, unless, I told Eric about them. After many failed attempts, I got up the nerve to call the Forman's and ask them for Eric's number in Milwaukee.**

** "Sure honey. It's 414-879-6439, but I should tell you that he's engaged. But remember that you're always welcome here, and I am really sorry that things didn't work out between you and Eric." I wish that I could have told Mrs. Forman that I was pregnant. She would have loved that child to death.**

** "Me too. Thank you so much Mrs. Forman." Her words had brought tears to my eyes.**

** I called Eric's, praying that he would answer the phone instead of his fiancée. Unfortunately, that prayer was not answered. **

** "Hello?" she answered, sounding pissed off.**

** "Um, hi, is Eric there?" I said nervously.**

** "That depends. What's your name?" Crap. I knew that she hated my guts and would never in a million years let me talk to Eric.**

** "This is Donna. Look, I know that you don't like me, but I really need to talk to Eric."**

** "Well, you can't. He's marring me, and as long as that's happening, you're not allowed to see him or speak to him. If I ever catch you doing either of those things, I swear that I will kill you. So back off bitch, he chose me."**

**There was a click and dead silence. I made up my mind right then. I had to get an abortion. If Sarah found out that I had gotten pregnant, she would not only kill me, but would probably take the baby and raise it as her own, and I would never want my child to be raised by somebody so cruel. I called Planned Parenthood, and it turned out that the waiting list to get an abortion was almost a month. Dammit. I didn't need time to think about this.  
**

**. . .**

** I awoke to the sound of a car horn screeching below my window. Today was the day of my abortion. I wanted to take a cab to Planned Parenthood to avoid seeing anyone, but ironically 6****th**** avenue was blocked because of a Pro-life parade. I tried to not let them get to me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that getting an abortion was the wrong thing to do.**

** He or she already had a beating heart. It also might have nerve receptors, so it could feel pain if someone was touching it. It's Eric's baby and the only piece of him that I had left.**

** On the train, there was an anti-abortion ad across from where I sat. It had an ultrasound picture of a baby and a caption that read "Mothers, behold your son".**

** I began to cry. I couldn't do it. He or she deserved to have a life, and I knew that I would love this baby. It was made with the only man that I will ever truly love.**

** Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you need a tissue?" It was a woman with medium length jet black hair. I nodded, unable to speak because I was practically sobbing. She handed me one. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
I told about everything: how I was pregnant, how the father was engaged to another girl, how she had basically told me to go screw myself when I tried to contact him again, and how I was on my way to get an abortion.**

** "I think that you should keep it. I mean, I've only known you for like 2 minutes, you seem like a really awesome person. And even though he's not with you, you love Eric and you'll love this baby because it's his and not just some random guy off the streets." This was some of the best advice I had gotten about anything in my whole life, and I was said to me by somebody that I didn't even know.**

** "Thank you, you're right. I'm going to keep my baby. Maybe I can ask Planned Parenthood to cancel my abortion and let me get an ultrasound instead."**

** "Hey, if you want, I can come with you, for moral support,"**

** "Thanks that would really help me. I'm Donna by the way."**

** "Jean. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

** We spent the rest of the train ride talking about ourselves. Jean is a lesbian and lives in Park Slope with her partner Maria. They have a 7 year old daughter that they had adopted from Canada and were currently trying to adopt a boy from Japan. **

** After what seemed like forever, we arrived at Planned Parenthood.**

** "Hi, I'm Donna Pinciotti. I'm scheduled to have an abortion at 10:30, but was wondering if I could have an ultrasound instead."**

** "Yes, that's perfectly fine. Wow, you're the third woman today to do that. That Pro-life rally downtown must really be getting to people." The receptionist handed me some paper work to fill out.**

** "So, can you find out what the sex of your baby is today?" Jean asked me.**

** "No, you can't find out until you're about 5 months in," I replied. I may have wanted to get an abortion, but that didn't stop me from reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting". **

** "Oh, do you want to know?"**

** "Yeah because it'll help me decide what kind of clothes to buy and names and stuff like that,"**

** "Miss Pinciotti, are you ready?" the receptionist asked. I took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."**

** Jean held my hand as I watched the screen. There was my baby. He or she looked so beautiful, so happy. I could hear the heart beating. It sounded like a little train racing by.**

** I started to cry, this time because I was happy. I made a promise right then and there that I would love this kid no matter what they did, and I'm sure that if they ever met Eric that he would love them too.**


	5. New York is Insane

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was having some writer's block.

**August 1987**

Even though I had gotten a death threat when I did this the first time, I tried calling Eric's apartment a few more times. Every time I called, Sarah would answer the phone, and I would quickly click off to avoid more threats. As much as I wanted to tell Eric that I was pregnant, I was afraid about how he would react and what would happen if he left Sarah because of it. I chose to call the one person that could help me the most with this: my child's grandmother.

"Hello?" Mrs. Forman answered the phone, cheery as always.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, it's Donna," I was beginning to feel nervous.

"Hey Donna! How are you?"

"I've been fine. Mrs. Forman, can I tell you something, and even though it's big, can you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"Well sure Donna! As long as you're not dying or pregnant or something to that extreme."

I paused. I wanted to give Mrs. Forman a few seconds to process that it was one of the things that she had mentioned.

"So which one is it?" she asked after about 30 seconds of silence.

"I'm pregnant, and it's Eric's. I don't know what to do Mrs. Forman. He's engaged to another girl, who isn't very friendly by the way."

"I know. God, Donna, she's terrible. I really don't want her to be my daughter in law, but Eric loves her for some reason that I'll never understand. But really, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, and I know that this is asking a lot, but could you please not tell anyone? I swear that I'll tell everyone else in the future, but for now, you're the only person that I can trust with this."

"Okay, I won't tell. I'm actually kind of excited that I'm going to be a grandma."

I was relieved. It had felt really good to tell someone from Wisconsin that I was pregnant.

"Do you think that you could come out and visit me? I want to talk about this more with you in person." I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"I would love to do that Donna. Red is going fishing with some of his old Navy buddies next week, and I could just say that I'm going to the Dells for a girl's weekend. I just have one question: where in the heck did you move to?" That question made me laugh.

"I'm in New York, Mrs. Forman,"

"New York! You want to raise a child in New York City?"

"It's not that bad. I live in a pretty safe neighborhood. It's actually pretty clean too."

"Well, alright, if that's the way you want to go. It's your child. I just hope that they don't get shot."

. . .

I met Mrs. Forman at the airport the following Friday. She looked frantic and nervous, which was typical for someone coming to New York for the first time. She greeted me with a giant hug.

"God Donna, these people are animals. How do you survive it?"

"I've gotten pretty used to it. I'm kind of starting to like the big crowds."

She noticed my expanding baby belly. "Wow, you're so big. How far along are you?"

"5 months," I replied.

"Wow! Can I touch your belly?"

"In the cab,"

. . .

Mrs. Forman and I talked things over. We decided that it would be best to call Eric and tell him when Sarah wasn't around him. One day, Mrs. Forman will have him at the house and they'll call me then and I'll explain everything.

"Good, I guess that settles everything," Mrs. Forman said.

"Yeah, well there's one thing that I still don't know, and I feel like I want someone there with me when I find out. Would you like to know the sex of your grandchild?"

She started to cry. "Donna, I would be honored,"

Mrs. Forman and I took the subway to Planned Parenthood because I knew that she needed the experience. She clung to me the whole time we were riding up there.

"Don't you feel better? At least you can say that you rode the New York Subway and survived."

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life. I'm never coming to New York again."

"Well, if you never come to New York again, how will you ever see your grandchild? I don't plan on every going to Wisconsin again."

"Fine, I'll manage it, for them," she said, touching my stomach. It tingled a little bit.

During the ultrasound, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. I found out that it was a girl.

"Oh my God. She's going to be perfect." Mrs. Forman was happy that I was having a girl. It was like her second chance of having a daughter.

"Yeah, she will be. Please promise that you'll come visit us."

"I will, as much as I can. Please promise that you'll tell Eric before his wedding."

"I will. I promise that I'll marry you'll son and that everything will be how you wanted it to."


	6. I Hope That I Get Through To You

**December 1987**

Around October, I began to get worried. I still hadn't received a call from Wisconsin, and my baby was due in 2 months. I needed to talk to Eric.

I called the house, but there was no answer. I tried calling several more times over the next few days but still, there was no answer. What the hell happened to them?

I called Eric's apartment. It was my last resort. Maybe I could get some answers from him, if he answered the phone. And by some miracle, he did.

"Hello?" he answered. His voice sounded so calm, and that made me more nervous than I already was.

"Hi, Eric, it's Donna. I know that this is a bit out of the blue, but I need to talk to you."

"Okay, but make it quick. My fiancée would not like it if she knew that I was talking to you, and she'll be back really soon."

I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant right off the bat. That would only freak him out more than was necessary.

"I tried calling your parent's house a bunch of times, but they didn't answer their phone. Are they okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine. They've just been on vacation in Florida since August. Old people, right?"

I laughed at his stupid comment. That explains why no one ever called me.

"Okay Eric, I have something to tell you. It's important, like life changing important."

"Oh my God, you're not dying are you?" he asked, with that old twitchiness in his voice that I had missed so much.

"No, but I am-," I started. I was interrupted by the opening of his door.

"Okay man, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later," he said quickly before hanging up. Sarah had ruined my plans to tell Eric once again.

Mrs. Forman called me two days later and told me that Eric was sorry that he had hung up on me like that. His wedding was on November 2nd, so I had to hurry up and call him before it was too late.

The next time that I got him on the phone was the night before his wedding. When he answered, it was obvious that he had been drinking. But in a way, that made it easier to tell him.

"Oh, you pregnant? And it's mine? Sarah is not going to be happy about that." He exploded with laughter.

"Okay, so I know that you're drunk, so you're probably not going to remember any of this and will probably end up getting married tomorrow anyway, but my due date is December 16th, and I am in New York."

"Gotcha. I'll try to be there, that is, if that bitch will let me go."

I hoped that his brain would remember our conversation somehow.

. . .

It didn't.

I went into labor early, on December 7th. Jean and Maria helped me get to the hospital. The whole time I was having her, all I could think about was Eric and how he was married and how he and I would probably never see each other again.

Labor was hard, but in the end it was all worth it.

She was beautiful. She had hazel eyes that matched her father's. She was very giggly and happy, and that made me smile.

"She looks so delicate," Jean said, cooing over her, "By the way, our adoption went through. Maria and I are getting a little boy from Japan!"

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you guys!" I replied, hugging her with one arm.

"Hey, maybe he'll be best friends with-, wait, what's her name?"

Damn it, I had totally forgotten to thing about baby names! I said the first name that came into my head.

"Jane. Jane Erica Pinciotti."

The nurses took her into the nursery. I promised myself that I would always protect her and that I would love her as much as two parents would, because for now it looked like she was only going to have one.


	7. The Diary of Jane

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are so nice! I'm glad that you like my story so far. I'm not going to be able to post another chapter until Sunday. The Sunday after, I'm going to camp for four weeks, so I am determined to finish this story before then. I may start posting two chapters a day, but I'm sure that you won't be complaining about that.

I'm skipping ahead to 2004, the summer when Jane is 16, and setting it in her point of view. I'm skipping so far ahead because this is the next time that she has any contact with Eric.

Donna and Kitty kept trying to make efforts to talk to Eric, but they gave up around the time that Sarah and Eric had their first son. As much as she wanted to, Kitty couldn't travel to New York because age began to set in, and she and Red agreed to stop traveling.

Unknowingly, Jane has become best friends with Jackie and Hyde's younger daughter, Kat Hyde, during this school year after the Hyde's moved to New York. Eric and Sarah also moved to New York that same year, and Eric is a teacher at one of Jane's other best friend's school. Denji, Jean and Maria's adopted son from Japan, and Jane have been best friends since before they could talk.

Jane is a lot like Donna and Eric. She has Donna's physique, liberal mindset, and passion for writing; Eric's eyes, aerobic capacities, and love for Star Wars and other nerdy stuff; and both of their tastes in music and rebellious attitude. She's heard stories about her dad and the rest of the gang before in the form of bedtime fairy tales, and, as she grew up, realized that the characters in these stories represented her father and her mother's old friends. She's been thinking about trying to find a way to meet her dad, but has been holding back from doing it because she's afraid that she'll hurt her mom.

"Bitch, wake up, I'm starving," my best friend Ally was hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"I'm awake! Stop hitting me!" I tried to scream, but I couldn't since it was too early.

I stumbled out of bed and walked into my living room. My friend Denji was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dude, this is not your house. You can't just come in and eat Jane's cereal when everyone else in New York is sleeping." Ally said as she walked in after me.

"Whatever. My mom told me that there was a serial killer or something in Park Slope. Why are you girls getting up so late anyway?" he replied smugly.

"It's 9:00. And summer." I replied.

"You should have gone to bed earlier,"

"Well, we would have, but someone had to stay up all night writing in their diary!" Ally said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Jane's diary. Can I read that?" Denji said, smiling creepily.

"Hell no! The only person allowed to read that is me."

"Hey, Ally's read it before!"

"Yeah, well that's because I know that she won't tell anyone what's in it,"

"Okay, fine, you win,"

"Hey, you know, I've read that thing before too. You're an excellent writer Jane." My mother can out of her room, looking beautiful as always.

"Hi Donna!" Denji waved at my mom as he was taking a bite of cereal.

"Hey Denji," she said casually. "Honey, I have a late meeting tonight, so you'll have to fend for yourself."

"Don't worry, I've got you covered Ms. Pinciotti," Ally said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Thanks Ally," my mom came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye honey, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom," I replied, smiling. I love my mom so much. It sucks that she has to work late a lot, but she does have a really awesome job.

"Guys, let's go to the park today," Denji suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's see we should call Kevin, Nora, Graham-," Ally started.

"Cat Hide," I interrupted.

"Of course. That way, we can play Frisbee or something."

"Awesome! Let's go."

. . .

After we got dressed and dropped Ally's stuff off at her apartment, we met our friends at the park.

"Yo, what's up Mary Jane?" Kevin said as he high fived me. Kevin had decided to nickname me after weed.

"Kevin, I know that you're a pothead and whatever, but can you stop calling me that?"

"Nah man. Your name's got the Jane in it, I have to do that."

Everyone else greeted me normally except for Graham, my boyfriend, who kissed me. After playing Frisbee for about an hour, we decided to just lie under a tree and be lazy.

"Jane, I have something for you," Denji said, pulling my diary out of his back pack.

"Oh my God. I've heard about it, but I thought that it was just a myth. Look guys, it's Jane's diary!" Graham said a little too enthusiastically.

"Give me that! You can't read that! Especially not you." I said, pointing to Graham.

"Why?" He asked me.

"There's a lot of stuff about you in there,"

He had a sly look in his eye. He tried to grab in from Denji, but I knocked it out of his hand ninja style.

"Whoa, it looks like a missed a lot," my friend Kat said, just arriving.

"Kat! What took you so long?" Nora asked eagerly.

"My grandparents from Wisconsin are visiting New York, and I had to go out and do touristy stuff with them and my cousins. They're over there." Kat said, pointing to a large group of people.

"Wisconsin, huh? Jane, isn't that where you ginger mom is from?" Nora asked.

"Yes, it is Nora. But don't call my mom a ginger. She'll murder you." I replied.

"Hey, I think that's my history teacher," Ally remarked.

"Oh yeah. You go to Beacon, right?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I do. Hi Mr. Forman!" Ally yelled towards the group of people. A guy with brown hair looked over and awkwardly waved at us.

"So guys, I have to babysit my cousins tonight, and I could really use some help. Who's in?" Kat asked.

"Do you mean Mr. Forman's sons? They're adorable, he shows us pictures all the time in class. Sure, I'll help." Ally replied.

"Nah, I got a date tonight with Mary Jane," Kevin said deliriously.

"I'd love to, Cat Hide, but you know that I hate kids." Nora said. Her answer everyone laugh.

"Well, I mean, I could help you out Kat, but Star Wars is on ABC tonight, so, no," Graham said. I love his nerdyness.

"Since Ally was my dinner plans, and I have nothing else to do, I'm in. Graham, why would you want to watch Star Wars on ABC? There are a ton of commercials." I said, hoping for a good response.

"Well I'm sorry that we all can't have a DVD box set of all three movies, and God Jane, can I please read your diary? I mean, you must have some really good poetry in there" He asked.

"Fine, come over at 4:00 and I'll show you a poem, if you want it that much," I caved in.

"Thanks, I love you, bye!" he said, kissing me then running off.

"God, he is so weird. Why do you like him?" Nora asked me.

"He's nerdy. And I love that." I replied, smiling as I watched him run away.

"As much as I'd like to stay and talk about how much a nerd Graham is, my family is waving me over. Jane and Ally, I'll see you at 6:30. It's at my house, if you were wondering." Kat said, getting up.

"Okay, bye!" everybody said unanimously. I was the only one that got up to hug her.

. . .

Before Graham came over, I read old entries of my diary. The cover had a picture on a bulldog on it and over the year I had covered it with stickers and small pictures of celebrities. I had been using it since I was nine, so it was hard to decipher some of my handwriting.

_6/12/98_

_Mom told me that I should start keeping a journal. She bought me this one, with a dog on the cover. I should write a letter to the journal making company and tell them to come up with cooler designs._

_I wonder what it's like to grow up with a dad. I bet that my dad would have taken me to baseball games and gotten me ice cream and done all sorts of cool things with me. I hope that I can meet him someday._

_But today, Denji stole my juice box and it was on like Donkey Kong. He's says that I'm like Phoebe from Friends. I think that he's Chandler with a hint of Ross._

_I think that I should write more. I would probably be really good at it. _

I read several more old entries, then I flipped to the most recent one, which I had written last night.

_Jane Erica Pinciotti_

_July 2__nd__, 2004_

_8:05 pm_

_Denji and Ally were fighting again today. When will they realize that they are perfect for each other? I would love someone to double date with._

_I've been dating Graham for a year next month. I love him so much. I know that he'll be my first. I'm ready for that, but I don't know if he is. God I hope he is._

_My mom acts really weird when Kat comes over, and Kat's mom acts really weird when I go over to her apartment. We both can't figure out why._

_I still can't stop thinking about my dad. I really feel like I need to meet him so that the pieces of my life can come together. There are just some things that can't be explained by my mom._

There was a knock on the door. It was Graham.

"Hey, so, I brought some tissues, just in case I get moved into tears," he said goofily.

I let him read one of the poems I had written. I sat there silently, hoping that he understood my writing.

_Imagine never knowing how you got here_

_Imagine never knowing someone that brought you into this world_

_Dad, it's such a small word_

_But when I hear it, I feel a pain_

_Some kids yell at that dad, slam their doors in his face_

_But they don't know_

_I feel so empty, like a part of me is missing_

_I wish that I could find that piece_

_Maybe then the emptiness would escape my body_

_And cease to exist_

Once he was done reading, he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "Wow, Jane. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you felt this way."

"It's okay. It's just that, I feel like I should know him, you know?"

"I understand,"

I leaned in and kissed him. "Look, Graham, our anniversary is in a few weeks. How about we do something really special?"

"Well, I have been saving up a lot of money to take you somewhere nice. But wait, do you mean-?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, I mean that,"

"Oh wow. Jane Erica Pinciotti, I love you, and I don't think that I could love anyone else as much as I love you."

"I love you too, Graham Alexander Roberts," we made out for a little bit. I didn't want to go, but I promised Kat that I would babysit, and I never broke a promise.


	8. The Yearbook

When I got to Kat's cousins' brownstone, I started to get a weird vibe. I feel like something weird is going to happen.  
I had gotten so distracted on the train ride here, so much that I almost completely ignored Kat and Ally. I couldn't stop thinking about Graham. His laugh, his smile, his nerdy quirks, they all drove me crazy. My mom told me before that he reminds her of a guy that she used to know, but she would never tell me who that guy was.

A brunette woman answered the door. "Hey Kat. Thanks for babysitting. Oh, I see that you've brought friends." she gave Ally and me a weird look.

"Sorry Aunt Sarah, I figured that it would be okay. I don't think that I can handle 3 boys by myself." Kat said cheerfully. Ally nudged me and we both smiled, hoping that it would make us appear friendlier.

"Fine, but I really would like a notice next time, Katherine," Sarah replied harshly.

"Don't call me by my full name, you're not my mom, bitch," Kat said under her breath as we walked inside. Ally and I muffled our laughter.

"Kit Kat!" a young boy who looked about kindergarten age ran out and tackled Kat.

"Jake! What's up, little dude?" Kat tenderly embraced what I could guess was her youngest cousin.

"Daddy took us to Toys R Us and we got a bunch of Star Wars stuff. It was awesome!"

"Star Wars stuff, huh? That's awesome, I love Star Wars." I replied, hoping that this kid would like me.

"But my mommy told me that only boys can like Star Wars!" his sexist response was almost over ridden by his cuteness.

"Well, Jane is a special kind of girl. She's a nerd. And nerds can be of all genders." Kat replied.

"I just realized that this is my teacher's house. Isn't that illegal?" Ally asked, suddenly speaking.

"Not unless I give you candy," the guy with brown hair that I had seen in the park early walked into the room.

"Mr. Forman! What's up?" Ally said enthusiastically, giving him a high 5.

"Nothing much you know, it's summer, it's all good," he noticed me. "Well, I don't think that I've met you before."

"Hi, I'm Jane. I go to school with Kat." I replied.

"Cool, well it's nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand. When I shook it, I felt some sort of energy pass through my body.

"Daddy, daddy, this girl likes Star Wars!" Jake screamed, snapping me back into reality.

"You do? That's pretty cool. It's been my favorite movie since I was 17." he replied.

"Wow, that's awesome. It's been my favorite movie ever since I can remember." I realized that he was looking me straight in the eye.

"Wow, you guys have really similar eyes," Kat said, breaking the silence.

"Wow, we do. Anyway, Daniel and Luke are in the living room, and thanks so much for doing this Kat." he said, quickly leaving.

Like Jake, Daniel and Luke are also really cute. Daniel is 11, Luke is 8, and Jake is 6. It turns out that, oddly, we have a lot in common with each other. In addition to Star Wars, their dad had also introduced them to a lot of classic rock at a young age, which they all loved. My mom, being a music journalist and all, had done the same thing. Also like me, they were scared to death of spiders, and we made Ally kill all of them.

After they went to bed, Kat made a suggestion. "Hey Ally, how would you like to snoop around your teacher's house?"

"Are you kidding? I would love it!" Ally headed towards the book shelf. We were rummaging through countless number of books when I found something that interested me: A Point Place High year book.

"Hey Kat, your uncle went to Point Place High School?" I asked as I was opening the book.

"Yeah, and so did my parents, and my uncles that live in Chicago and Las Vegas," she replied without looking up  
from a worn out copy of Lord of The Rings.

"Do you want to hear a coincidence? That's where my mom is from."

"Oh wow. I wonder if they knew each other." she came over next to me and flipped to a page. "Look, that's my mom." she said, pointing at the picture above the name Jackie Burkhart.

"Wow, your mom was really pretty," Ally commented.

"And this is my dad," Kat said as she flipped to the next section of the book.

"Oh my God, your dad had an Afro," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. After my sister was born, my mom, after what she said felt like eternities of nagging him, finally got him to get rid of it."

"Wow, look, there's Mr. Forman," Ally said, pointing at a picture of the younger version of the man that I had just met.

Out of curiosity, I flipped to the next section where kids with the last name N-Z were. Right there, in the middle of the page, was Donna Pinciotti.

"Oh my God. It's my mom." I said, shocked. She was as pretty then as she is now.

"Hey look, someone wrote something next to her picture," Kat commented.

Little did I know that these words would change my life.

_Eric,__  
__I had a great time with you this year. I can't wait to see what next year will bring. But remember that, no matter what happens, I will always love you.__  
__Donna__  
_

Oh my God. The vibes I had gotten from this place, our mutual love for Star Wars, our matching eyes, and now this. I think that I might have finally found my dad.

"Wow, Mr. Forman used to date your mom," Ally said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

Kat looked at me. I know that she was thinking the same thing as me.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then our parents were all best friends in high school, and Daniel, Luke, and Jake are your brothers," Kat said. I couldn't speak. I was in shock.

"What? Wait, Jane, you don't think that Mr. Forman is your father, do you?"

Before I could answer Ally's question, I grabbed the book and sprinted out of the house. I didn't know if my mom was home yet, but I would run down to her office if I had to. After 7 years of searching and 16 years of wondering, I might have finally found my dad.


	9. Answers

I couldn't stop running. At this point, I had already sprinted 12 blocks, but I was beginning to crash. I sat down on the curb. Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder, Kat's mom walked up.

"Hi Mrs. Hyde," I said, breathing heavily. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Jane," she said, sounding a bit uneasy. "Kat told me that you were babysitting with her. Are you okay? You kind of look like you're going to die." I laughed, even though it hurt to.

"Yeah, I was. It's just that I found something there that could help me find something important to me, and I really need to ask my mom about it. I don't know why I was running though, because I hate that more than anything."

Mrs. Hyde laughed. She took the yearbook out of my grip. "You took Mr. Forman's old year book?"

"Yeah. It turns out that my mom went to Point Place High too."

"Oh wow. Jane, I don't know why I don't know this, but what's your last name?"

"Pinciotti,"

She looked at me. Her eyes were starting to tear up. Without any warning, she hugged me.

"Run home Jane. Run home to Donna, even if you do have Eric's lung capacity. Tell your mom that I would love to hang out sometime and that I've missed her and ask her why the hell she never told any of us about you!"

When I finally got home, my mom wasn't there. I wanted to run down to her office, but I was so tired that I fell asleep the second that I sat down on the couch.

When I woke up it was morning, and my mom was sitting right next to me, reading the yearbook."So, I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions,"

She spent the next few hours telling me about my dad through dozens of stories about what they did together as they grew up. They had been next door neighbors and best friends for most of their lives, and had started dating when they were in high school. He was the love of her life, and she hated that he had married another girl.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" I asked.

"I did, Jane. I tried so hard to tell him, but after he got engaged, I never really got a chance to talk to him. Sarah really hates me, and I feel that it's because she's insecure and knows for a fact that Eric would chose me over her if he had the option. Because of that I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore. When I finally told him about you, he was drunk, so I doubt that he remembers that. But, Jane, he would love you so much. I just know it."

"Wow, this is huge. Tell me more about him, personality wise."

"Well, like I said, he's like you. He's nerdy but cute, sarcastic, and scared of a lot of stuff. But do you know who really reminds me of him?"

"Who?" I had a feeling that it was my boyfriend.

"Graham. I guess that we have a similar taste in guys." she hugged me and started to cry, making it clear that she had become overwhelmed with this. I started to cry as well, I was overflowing with emotions that I had never felt before and seeing my mother, who was the strongest person I had ever met, cry assured to me that this was really serious.

"Look mom, I know that it might be hard to do, but do you think that you could see him? Maybe Kat's parents could arrange something secretly so that Sarah doesn't find out and murder us both."

"Yeah, maybe that would work. It would be great to talk to Jackie and Hyde too."

"How come you never told me that Kat's parents used to be your best friends?"

"Like with your dad, it's complicated. I didn't want them to know about you if he didn't know. I also lost touch with them a lot over the years. I kind of lost touch with everyone after I went to college. Hell, I don't even know where my parents are right now."

I wanted to talk more, but my mom had to go to work.

Shortly after she left, Kat called me. "Hey Jane. Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. But we we're right. Eric is my dad."

"Oh wow. What are you going to do about it?"

"My mom is going to try to arrange something with your parents and Eric to have kind of a reunion and then meet me afterward. If your mom asks you to come along, will you promise that you will go?"

"I promise,"

Kat was such a cool person. She told me that she got that from her dad, who I had never really met, but if her mom is even a little bit like that, I can totally understand why our parents used to be best friends.


	10. Eric, I Am Your Daughter

A few days later, Kat asked me to go out to dinner with her and her extended family, which included the Forman's and her grandparents, who were my biological grandparents. My mom had not yet made contact with the Hyde's or my dad, so I agreed to go.

Mrs. Hyde talked to me privately before we went out. She told me that she didn't tell anyone else who I was and that Kat was going to do the same.

"Why?" I asked. I thought that my family would be eager to know who I was.

"Sarah going to be there, remember? Also, it will be interesting to see if they can figure out who you are. God, I can't believe that I didn't notice it before. You're so similar to Donna and Eric; they'll suspect at least something." Mrs. Hyde replied.

"Eric already suspects something. He said that it was weird that you were so much like him." Kat said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, and I kind of already told Steven,"

"But wait, I thought that you said that you didn't tell anyone!" I yelled almost too loudly.

"Ah, there you go! You have Eric's twitchiness. Yes, I did tell my husband, and he'll probably be dropping subtle hints all night. But he won't tell directly."

"I heard screaming," a voice said from the doorway. It was Mr. Hyde. He pointed at me, "Is this the girl?"

"Yes, Steven, this is your best friends' daughter, Jane,"

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Jane, huh? Did your mom name you after weed?"

"What? No! God, why would you even say that?" I was screaming again.

"Damn, you do have Eric's twitchiness. But you know your mom loved that stuff in high school."

"I know, but you know my mom, would she really name me after pot?"

"Maybe she did, subconsciously, because she knows how much your dad likes it to,"

"Oh shut up Steven, you're an idiot! Jane's a lovely name, I'm sure that's why Donna picked it." Mrs. Hyde smiled at me.

"See, thank you! I love my name." I replied.

. . .

When we got to the restaurant, I started to tense up. Mrs. Hyde and Kat simultaneously squeezed my hand. "It'll be okay," Kat said, hugging me.

When we got inside, Kat introduced me to everyone. "Everyone, this is Jane, my best friend. Jane, you've already met Eric, Sarah, and the boys, and these are my grandparents, Red and Kitty Forman."

Wow. Her grandparents, our grandparents I guess, started staring at me. God, I'm so sick of having people stare at me!

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jane!" Kitty said cheerfully.

We had a nice dinner. They asked me a lot of questions about myself. Red, who at first seemed grumpy and uninterested in me, was even smiling at the end. They didn't seem like they were suspecting anything.

My dad had been acting strange all night, like he had suspected that something was up with me. At the end of dinner, he finally spoke to me. "Hey, were you the one that took my high school year book?"

"Um, yeah," I said. I started to feel like I was choking.

"Why?"

"My mom went there," everybody immediately shut up.

"Oh, what's your mom's name? Maybe I knew her."

I got up and walked a few feet away from the table, planning to sprint as soon as I told him the answer, "Donna Pinciotti,"

As I was running, I heard the dropping of silverware. "Kat, go after her!" I heard somebody scream.

I stopped running once I got a few blocks away from the restaurant. Kat was a few feet behind me. "Are you okay?" she asked me once she got to me.

"No, I don't think that I'm okay. I can't go back in there right now, Kat."

"Jane, I know that this is overwhelming, but you have to go back in!"

"I can't Kat! I just can't! You don't understand how hard this is for me. You grew up with a dad, and I didn't. I've always wanted to meet him, but not like this." I was sobbing.

She opened her arms and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. I wish that I knew what to say, but I have no idea what you feel like."

"Thank you. I'm going to go home. Try to explain things to them, please."

"I will. I've never told you this before, but I love you, Jane. You're so strong, smart, and loving. I'm really honored to call you my best friend."

"I love you too Kat," I hugged her again.

. . .

I didn't mention anything to my mom about what had happen. The next night, we went out to dinner with Denji, Jean, and Maria.

"So, I got a call from Jackie today," my mom mentioned as I was taking a bite of food.

"Oh," I really didn't want to cry at dinner again.

"Honey, why did you agree to go out with them? We were going to plan out telling your dad in a more formal way!"

"Wait, what?" Denji interrupted.

"So, you finally told Eric that he has a daughter. It only took you 16 years." Jean said.

"Jean, you're not helping," my mom said seriously.

"It was dropped on me! He asked me who my mother was, and I didn't want to lie!" Damn, I had been yelling a lot recently.

"What? You should have lied Jane." Denji said.

"Well, my mother told me that lying was bad," I looked at my mom and smiled widely, hoping that it would make her calm down a bit.

"Jane, I know that you've always wanted to know your dad, but do you think that was the best way to tell him?" My mom had never been this serious with me before.

"No, and I regret it. I wish that would have never said anything."

"Well, you can't change the past. But you can change the future. As soon as we get home, you are going to call Kat and set something up with her."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. See, we worked things out. Everything is going to be okay."

We ate the rest of dinner in almost complete silence. The only talking that I did was with Denji. He told me that he and Ally had finally gotten together. I was so happy for them that it almost made me forget about everything else that was going on right now. He told me that she and him would love to double date with Graham and I. Crap, I hadn't spoken to my boyfriend since all of this stuff started to happen. I made a note to call him later. This was big; he needed to know about it.


	11. Family Matters

The second I got home from dinner, I went in my room and called Kat.

"Hey Kat," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Jane. My family's coming over in 10 minutes, so if you want to ask me something, make it quick!"

"Okay, so, last night at dinner was a disaster. I'm sure that you and your relatives, well our relatives, are going to talk about it in a few minutes. But, we should arrange a time for me, my mom, my dad, and my grandparents to meet and talk this out."

"Okay. Naturally, my mom and dad are going to want to come too. And doesn't this make us cousins or something like that?"

"Yeah, it does. Since your parents are going to come, please come too. And make sure that Sarah doesn't."

"Of course I'll come. It'll be hard to get Sarah not to come or even for Eric to come. She's very controlling of him."

"Yeah, I've noticed,"

"My family is here, so I've got to go. I'll make sure to call you later."

"Okay, bye Kat,"

"Bye Jane,"

After figuring out what I was going to say, I called Graham.

"Hello?" he sounded tired.

"Hi Graham. I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a few days, but a lot of stuff has been coming up."

"Oh, Jane. Yeah, Ally told us a bit about what's been happening."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. So, is it him?"

"Yes,"

"Wow. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. I thought that I would be satisfied knowing who my dad is. But this whole situation is just so complicated and awkward."

"Oh, I'm sorry that things aren't how you wanted them to be. But just remember Jane, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Graham. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Hey, I have to do, but I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Graham."

"Bye Jane,"

Kat called the next day. She had arranged for our parents to meet at a Starbucks at 4:00 this afternoon, and Sarah didn't know anything about it.

When I got to Starbucks, I ordered an Iced White Chocolate Mocha. I know that it's super bad for me, but all of the sugar and fat will help calm me down. My mom was getting fidgety. This was just as, if not more, nerve wracking for her than it was for me.

Kat walked in before everyone else did. "They're all really tense," she explained.

After 10 minutes, my mocha was almost halfway done, and nobody had come in yet. "For God's sake, I'll go get them," my mother got up and walked outside.

When they got inside, I started to mentally freak out. I had no idea what I could or should say to any of them. They all gathered on one side of the table with Kat while my mom and I were on the other.

I remembered that this was the first time that they had seen my mom since before I was born. Nobody seemed like they wanted to speak up. After 5 minutes, somebody finally piped up.

"So, um, you had a kid," my dad said uncomfortably.

"Not just any kid. Our kid. Your first kid. And your only daughter." My mom sounded uneasy as well.

"Uh huh. So, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. You can't divorce your wife, but I'm sure that she wants me dead."

"Oh, I know, believe me. Donna, why didn't you ever try to tell me that you were going to have a baby?"

My mom and my grandmother each gave him death stares. "Eric, you have no idea how many times we tried to do that," everybody was shocked that my grandmother had said this.

"Kitty, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me? I am her grandfather after all." Red said.

"Yeah, what the hell, mom?" Eric said.

"We tried and we tried, but we could never get through to you! We had to give up after you got married and had Danny." My grandmother replied.

"Still, that's a huge thing to keep secret from me! You knew that she was living here. Why didn't you ever bring me out to meet her?"

"Well honey, your father and I made an agreement not to travel anymore. But we realized that it was ridiculous, so we broke it off a few years ago."

"I remember when you told me that, Kitty. Which brings me to this question: if you agreed to travel again, then why wouldn't you come to New York?" my mom was on the verge of becoming enraged.

"It's still all so complicated, Donna. Of course I would want to spend time with you and my granddaughter. Of course I thought about bringing Eric here to meet her. But I had no idea how I would do that, especially with Sarah."

"Forman, I'm just going to come out and say this because I know that we all think it's true: Your wife is a bitch," Hyde said.

"Yeah," everyone said simultaneously as Kat and I covered our mouths and tried not to laugh.

"Oh I know, believe me. I don't know why I ever married her. I wish that I hadn't. But I can't divorce her now, my sons are too young. But when I do, I'll do everything in my power to get fully custody."

"Uh, not to interrupt or anything, but I feel like Jane hasn't been having any say in this. We're dealing with her, remember?" Kat said.

"Oh, right. Jane, what are your thoughts about all of this?" my dad asked me.

I had so much that I wanted to say. I felt like getting up and running away again, but I couldn't. I had to face this head on, right now.

"Personally, I don't care what you do about this. I grew up without a family for nearly 17 years and I've turned out fine. You can divorce your wife if you want, but don't date my mom unless that's what you both want."

"Well, that's mature. I thought that you would be urging me to marry your mom so that your family isn't broken."

His words pissed me off. "I'm not broken; you don't need to fix me. You know, I've always wanted to meet you, to see what having a normal family is like. But now I realize that I don't need you, and I don't need to have a happy, perfect family. I'm just a person that you created. We don't have any emotional bonds. And I'm old enough that I don't need that from you."

After I was done with my spiel, it was obvious that nobody knew what to say.

"Well, this is awkward. I think that I'm going to go and let you guys work this out." Mr. Hyde got up and left.

"I'm sure that Sarah's starting to get suspicious. Come on Kitty." My grandparents followed Mr. Hyde out.

"Yeah, it was great to see you again Donna. Bye now." Mrs. Hyde dragged Kat out with her.

I sat there in silence with my parents, who looked like they were having a staring contest with each other. I didn't dare say anything for the fear that I would screw things up even more. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I hoped that everything would turn out right in the end.

A/N: So, do you like this? Are you shocked? I'm getting down to the last 3-4 chapters. I promise that the ending will be good.


	12. Secret Meetings

15 minutes later, my parents were still staring at each other. I knew that I had to say something.

"I don't know why you guys are having a staring contest, but do either of you have any opinions about what I just said?"

They looked at me with half angry, half puppy dog type of eyes. "Jane, I'm not mad at you. It's true; I don't know you at all. I'm mad about your mother because she never told me about you." My dad said.

"Really, you're mad at me? Eric, I lost count of the times that I tried to call you about her. And for your information, I did tell you. But you were drunk." My mom was pissed now.

"Wait, oh my God, I remember that! I woke up the next morning thinking that it was a dream. I wanted to call you, but I didn't have your number."

"Oh, well, that's a little bit better,"

"Remember that it was my wedding day too,"

"That's true,"

"But still Donna, she's my daughter. She has my blood, my genes. I mean look at us, our eyes are identical."

"And I have your aerobic capacities too. And I guess that you kind of explain my obsession of Star Wars."

"Well, you have your mother's body, so I figured that you would be good at sports,"

"Oh no, I got a C in gym,"

"Wait, you got a C?" Damn, I had forgotten that I was keeping that secret from my mom.

"Yes, but mom, I have A's and high B's in all of my other classes,"

"Wow. When I was in high school, I failed gym. And I got straight C's in all of my other classes." My dad seemed somewhat proud of this.

"Wait, aren't you a teacher?"

"Yeah, but I teach the 2nd grade. Kids don't need to know physics or trigonometry in the 2nd grade."

"Nobody needs to know physics or trigonometry. Unless they want to be a physicist or an engineer and I don't want to be either of those things, so I don't really need to take those classes."

"Exactly! See, we are related."

"I guess so. I feel kind of bad about what I said before. We didn't really get to talk like this before."

"I forgive you. Honestly, after having 3 boys, I've wished that I had a daughter. And you are perfect to me."

I was blushing. This was another one of those times where I had no idea what to say. Thankfully, my mother had something.

"Eric, I want to find a way for you and Jane to spend more time together. I know that Sarah will flip out when she finds out about our meeting and that she'll probably attack Jane if she ever sees her again."

"Donna, my wife is a mess. She's so stressed out, and that might kill her before anything else does."

"Even if something does happen to her, don't leave your wife for me,"

My dad took her hands and looked her deeply in the eye. "Donna, I will always love you, way more than I could ever love Sarah. I should have fought to keep you with me."

She put her hands on his face. "I love you too Eric," they kissed. It looked like magic. It was something that I had never seen with any other couple.

My boyfriend walked in a few seconds later. "Oh, hey Jane. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Graham. I'm having coffee with my parents."

"But wait you only have a-. Oh, is this your dad?"

"Yes, yes I am. Are you a friend of my daughter's?" my dad asked.

Graham had told me before that because I didn't know my dad that it was easier to date me. He said that the dads of the girls that he dated before me were intimidating and had made him nervous. "I'm more like her boyfriend," Graham said as he was looking at his shoes.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to bite. I'm not going to be an aggressive dad who threatens all of his daughter's boyfriends with shotguns."

"Okay. I was just worried that you would. She's beautiful, you know?"

"Oh, I know," they both started smiling at me.

"Stop it guys, I'm not that pretty," I said as I was blushing.

"Aw, you're so humble. You get that from your mother." My dad was smiling at my mom now.

"Okay, if we're done with compliment time, we still have stuff to deal with," I wanted to get down to business.

"That's right. Well, Eric, you can't abandon your other family. And you can't bring Jane to live with you. So, secret meetings?"

"Secret meetings sound good,"

"Yeah, as long as you don't go off and, you know," I said awkwardly.

"No, we'll make our own time for that,"

"Wow. I feel strange about being here now. I think I'm going to go." Graham slowly got up and walked out.

"Your boyfriend's really nice. But still, if he ever breaks your heart, I'm getting out my shotgun."

"Eric, I know for a fact that you would never, ever have a shot gun,"

"Well, you know what I mean,"

This was amazing. A few weeks ago, I didn't even know where my dad was. Now, we were talking like I had known him all my life.

After about 10 more minutes, he left. He was sure that his wife was suspicious by now. He said that he would spend a good amount of his time developing a plan to find a way to spend more time with me and my mom. For the first time in my life, I felt like a whole person, like I was complete.


	13. I'll See You In Court

Over the next few weeks, I met with my dad a few times. Usually, we would take a short walk in the park or go to a cafe. A huge chunk of our time together was spent obsessing over Star Wars. He also spent a lot of time reconnecting with my mom in more ways than one.

The way that we planned things out, I thought that we would never get caught. But I guess that you can't plan out the actions of other people.

"Eric?" it was the voice of the devil's maiden. The one that wanted to destroy me and my mom.

"Damn," I heard my dad angrily whisper under his breath. "Honey, I thought that you were working today."

"Well, I took half the day off. I thought it would be fun to take our sons to the park together. But nobody was home. Thankfully, I found them before anything bad happened."

"I thought they would be okay by themselves. Danny's 11, he's responsible."

"Eric, the last time we left them alone, they colored all over the walls,"

"Well, boys will be boys,"

"That's not the main issue right now. You've been sneaking out behind my back to see Donna. And her, apparently."

"I do have a name, you know," I was sick of this bitch.

"I don't care. Eric, you promised that you would never see her again."

"I know, but we have a kid together,"

"We have three kids together. And I know that you've been cheating on me with her."

"Okay, yes Sarah, we've been seeing each other. And honestly, I've had more fun with her in three weeks than you and I have had together the whole time that we've been married. And no matter how hard you try, you can't keep me away from my daughter."

"Do you love me more than her?"

He took a deep breath "Yes. There's no one else in the world that I love more. Come to think of it, I never wanted to marry you at all, and it was the worse decision that I've ever made in my life."

She took a nearby stick a started to beat him with it. "I can't believe you would do that to me! You don't love me at all, do you? Did you ever think about the boys?"

"Of course I did! I think that they would be better off if you weren't with us. You are mean, selfish, and insane. You're a bad influence on them. And no, I think it's safe to say that I love Darth Vader more than I love you."

"How could you say that? That's it, we're done. I'll see you in court."

. . .

The rest of my summer vacation was devoted to helping my parents out in court. Eric wanted the court to grant him full custody of his three sons.

"We call to the stand Jane Pinciotti. Miss Pinciotti, who do you think should get custody?"

I looked at the judge, then my parents, who were smiling at me.

"I believe that the father should have full custody. He's kind, caring, and has done a great job of taking of them so far. The mother, on the other hand, is controlling and rude. She has not done a good job at taking care of them, and has not been teaching them good moral values. And I am not saying just because he's my dad. I've seen firsthand how she treats people, and it's not right."

"Thank you Jane. Next, we call Jake Forman."

My dad led my youngest half brother to the stand, "It'll be okay, buddy,"

Before the judge could ask the question, Jake ran out to the stand and hugged my dad, "I love you daddy! I want to stay with you, not mommy!"

"I think that's all the evidence with need. Do you two agree with this?" the judge said, pointing at Danny and Luke.

"Yes!" they said simultaneously.

"Then it's settled. I grant full custody of Daniel, Lucas, and Jacob Forman to their father, Eric Forman. Case dismissed."

My brothers and I cheered and hugged each other. My parents exchanged kisses. Sarah stormed out and was never heard from again. My parents had gotten what the always wanted.

A/N: Please tell me what you think, I miss getting reviews! I truly value your opinion. The last chapter will be up tomorrow.


	14. Everything Will Be Alright In The End

**One Year Later**

"Wake up Jane! Today's the day!" my brothers were jumping up and down on my bed.

"Okay, I'm up!" I practically bolted out of bed.

"Donna, are you nervous?" Luke asked my mom as we sat down for breakfast.

"Of course I am, honey. It's my wedding day." She replied, smiling.

"I'm just happy that I'm not going to be a bastard anymore," I added.

"Well, technically you still are. I wasn't married when you were born."

"Oh, right. Damn it!"

"What's a bastard?" Jake asked.

"It's a person that's born before they should have been because their parents couldn't wait to have them." My mom replied sweetly.

"Am I a bastard?" he asked.

"No,"

"Why not? Didn't my parents want to have me?" Jake was almost crying.

"Of course they did! And you were born at the perfect time for them."

"Really?"

"Really,"

. . .

"Honey, can you help me?" my mother was putting on her wedding dress.

"Yeah sure," I zipped it up for her. "Wow, you look amazing."

"I feel like I'm 18 again. But in reality, I'm going to have an 18 year old daughter in a few months."

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm almost 18,"

"Me neither, honey. It seems like yesterday that you were learning how to walk and talk."

I hugged her. "I love you mom,"

"I love you too Jane,"

"Donna, are you ready?" my mother's maid of honor popped her head into the room.

"Yeah Jackie, I'm ready,"

I sat down in the front pew of the church next to my brothers and my boyfriend.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Donna and Eric in the bonds of holy matrimony. Love is a funny thing. People can be friends with each other for a long time and lose touch in an instant. But no matter how many years it takes, true lovers will always find their way back to each other."

I took my boyfriend's hand. He smiled at me.

"Now, for the exchanging of the vows,"

"Donna, I love you so much. I'm so thankful that we found each other again. I vow to keep you with me for the rest of my life. There's no one else that I would rather spend my life with." My dad took my mom's hand and put a ring on it.

"Eric, I've always known that I was going to spend my life with you. Even we when weren't together, I knew that we would be in the future. I can't live without you. I promise that I will be here for you for the rest of our lives."

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They had another one of their magic kisses. Everyone gave them a standing ovation as they walked down the aisle. My entire family was crying, even my grandfather.

At the reception, I danced with Graham. "So, your parents got married,"

"Yeah. The service was beautiful."

"I know, it was. I'm still afraid that you dad is going to hurt me."

"Graham, I can beat my dad at arm wrestling. He can't hurt you."

"Okay, okay. But if we ever break up, his rage might build up and improve his ability to hurt me."

"Do you want to break up with me?"

"No, I don't. I want to be with you for as long as I am lucky enough for you to love me."

I kissed him. "I don't want to make the same mistake that my mom did. I promise that we will spend the rest of our lives together."

He kissed me back. "I promise that I will never hold you back from getting what you truly want." He took my hand. "I promise not to ever let you go."

We danced the night away, consumed with thoughts of the future. Everything was as perfect as it could get. I wanted things to stay this way forever.

A/N: Well, it's done. Thank you guys for all the support. You've given me faith in my writing. I promise that there will be more Eric/Donna and possibly Jackie/Hyde stories in the future.


End file.
